I Fell In Love
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: What can two detectives do on their day off? Well, let's find out... Smut ahead!


**WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF AND SMUT ALERT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

Haha, okay, it's happened. I have crossed over to the dark side! Hey, what can I say? They've got some danged cookies! Enjoy, and don't forget to review, bunnies!

Disclaimer: Hey, if they were mine, this would've happened on the show years ago!

This little piece of smutty goodness is for everyone who sings in the shower!

Awaking slowly, she blinked and looked at the man whose arms she was wrapped in. As carefully as she could, she moved out of his protective embrace, climbed out of the bed, and padded into the bathroom. She turned the knobs in the shower, then sighed happily as she climbed under the pulsating stream of steaming water.

Elliot stirred slowly, brought into awareness by a beautiful voice singing over the running water of the shower. He reluctantly opened his eyes and rolled over onto his stomach, stretching his muscles lazily. He listened to her singing, and his lips curled up in a grin as he recognized the old song.

_I hit town without a clue _

_Minding my business like I always do _

_Just my luck I ran smack into you _

_Well I never could've known it could be like this _

_You've got the kind of charm that I can't resist _

_I figure what's the harm in a little bitty kiss or two?_

She didn't know why she decided to start singing that song at that particular moment, but she was having fun dancing around the shower stall, using her loofah as a microphone. Ever since she and Elliot had finally gotten over their problems and admitted their feelings for each other, every day seemed a little brighter, and every step she took had a little more bounce in it.

_But I fell in love _

_Well, I fell in love _

_I fell in love _

_Took me by surprise, put me on the floor _

_Right between the eyes with a two by four _

_Just a little taste and I fell in love_

Elliot climbed out of the bed slowly, the sheets pooling at his feet as he rose to stand at his true height. Her voice was like a siren call: beautiful and alluring, and he was a man, after all. Unable to resist the charm of her song. So he padded across the floor and opened the bathroom door, gazing with appreciation at her form through the steam and foggy glass of the shower door.

He didn't speak, but he leaned against the doorframe and watched her as she moved inside the shower stall and continued to sing.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and he opened the door and climbed in with her, shutting the door behind himself.

_I was doing fine out on my own _

_Never sitting home by the telephone _

_I couldn't complain that I didn't have much to do _

_I was a two fisted woman looking for a fight _

_Had a boy on the left, a boy on the right _

_But you burned me up like a chicken at a barbeque_

Olivia smiled as the door of the shower stall opened, and two strong arms wrapped around her and held her close. She turned around in his embrace and firmly kissed his lips, the loofah falling to the floor of the stall. His hands moved over her soapy skin, his fingertips tracing patterns lightly over her skin.

"Oh God, El," she moaned as he gently began massaging her skin, her head lolling back and her eyes closing. He grinned devilishly and kissed her neck as he ground his front against her back. Suddenly she spun around in his arms and captured his mouth with hers, gently nibbling on his lower lip. He groaned into her mouth and ran his fingers through her soaking hair.

She gently pushed him under the pulsating shower and grabbed a bottle of body wash, squirting a large amount into the palm of her hand and rubbing it up and down her partner's body. Covered in suds, they both laughed as the heat between them grew.

"Liv," Elliot said huskily, and she looked up into his stormy cerulean eyes. He ran his fingers over her lips, and she instinctively closed her eyes, her mouth falling open slightly. He smiled and slanted his mouth over hers, his insides churning when her lips opened to receive his tongue into her mouth. Her slender hand eased between their soapy bodies to cup him gently, and he gasped and held her tighter, pushing her hand away.

She looked up at him questioningly, and he shook his head and said, "No, not right now." Then he pinned her against the wall of the stall, using his upper body strength to support her weight. Her legs went automatically around his waist, and they smiled as he gently guided himself inside of her. They both moaned at the snug fit, and he slowly began to move inside her.

"I love you, El," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and moved a little faster, and Olivia reached down and grabbed his butt, urging him to move faster, which he gladly did. His thrust came harder and faster, and Olivia clung to him as they rocked and moved.

"Oh God!" she cried out, and he smiled, knowing that she was close to plummeting over the edge. With an evil grin, he reached one hand between their intertwined bodies and began stroking her slowly, enjoying the look of surprise and pleasure that appeared on her face.

She shuddered and screamed his name as she spiraled over the abyss, and he continued to thrust into her, groaning his own release. For several minutes, they just stood there, locked in each other's embrace.

"Hey, Liv?" Elliot said softly as he gently kissed her neck. "Will you finish that song for me?"

She let out a laugh and wrapped her arms tightly around Elliot, more than happy to oblige.

_And I fell in love _

_I fell in love _

_Oh, I fell in love _

_Didn't see it coming in the rearview _

_I was overwhelmed and overdue _

_I ain't gonna sweat it, I fell in love_

_Well, I fell in love _

_I fell in love _

_Oh, I fell in love _

_Caught me on the blindside unaware _

_I may be a fool, but I don't care _

_I never knew what hit me, I fell in love_

_Oh, I fell in love _

_I fell in love _

_Oh, I fell in love _

_Trying to visualize what's wrong with me _

_Got me hypnotized, I cannot see _

_Boy, you really got me, I fell in love _

_I fell in love _

_I fell in love _

_I fell in love_

The End...

A/N: Okay, wipe the drool off your chins and go review, my bunnies! Oh yeah, and the song is I Fell In Love, by Carlene Carter. Very good song.


End file.
